Control Test
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: Abraham questions just exactly how much control he has over Alucard, his pet, and what better way to test that by comparing it with other things that torture vampires and send them through hell? Rated T for torture. If rating needs changing, please let me know.


Control Test

**Sorry guys, I can't think of anything for Don't Even Try, You Know You Can't Win's next chapter. I'm trying….I'm trying. Don't hurt me. This is my first Hellsing fanfic so please go easy. No flames please. They are pointless. Be easy on me.**

Abraham Van Hellsing sat at his desk in the office, cleaning of his silver rod used to beat his vampire he recently named Alucard. The blood stained cloth removed the rivulets of blood dripping down. How could this happen? He had given explicit instructions to Alucard not to kill whoever came to give him blood. Still. In the morning, Abraham had come down to the dungeon, only to find the corpse of a soldier, recently killed with all his blood drained away. _How much control do I really have over the No Life King? _This was the question he constantly asked himself. _I need to find how much control I have…but how… _An idea popped into his mind. There were many things in the world that harmed a vampire. Sunlight, silver, mercury, holy water, etc. They were currently in the process of making the vampire immune to such things but…there could be a time to test out just how effective these things are to the undead bloodsuckers. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he stood up, ideas racing in his mind.

Alucard looked up from where he was chained to the wall in confusion. Abraham usually visited him only once in a day. Why the sudden visit? "Master," he whispered, fear spreading in his heart. Abraham wore a grin that was only worn when he was about to punish his vampire. "Why are you back here?"

"Do not question me. I come on my own accord," Abraham growled, walking right up to his pet. "You disobeyed me this morning and that act has revealed a question which I must now test."

"Forgive me, Master," The vampire hissed, not at all using the title for respect. "What question is that? I will try to answer it."

Abraham slowly walked away as if thinking to himself. "How much control do I have over you?"

Alucard smiled, revealing his fangs. "You control me completely-"

Abraham whipped around, cutting off his vampire. "Apparently not. You disobeyed my orders. I obviously have little control." He brought out a syringe and a silver dagger and other things.

Alucard shivered slightly, knowing that he did not have immunity to those objects, even though he was a powerful vampire. "Master?"

"Listen carefully, slave." Abraham announced, holding the silver dagger up. "I will test your pain tolerance. You will tell me, from a scale of 1 to 100, how much it hurt." He looked at the vampire's eyes which were full of fear. "Understand?"

Alucard slowly nodded. "Y-yes, Master."

With that, Abraham unchained Alucard and put him in the center of the room, using the seal's power to keep the vampire at bay. He ordered the undead to take off his shirt, leaving Alucard with only his lower half of his body covered. The priest chained the vampire's arms to the adjacent walls, leaving the creature open and vulnerable before him, not to mention on his knees. This sight aroused the priest shamelessly and he gazed at his prize with pride. He had the infamous No Life King in such a position. The silver dagger glinted threateningly as he brought it to the skin. On the forearm, the blade drew blood and Alucard winced. "What's the level?" Abraham asked, interested in the outcome.

Alucard gritted his teeth. "Ten." His answer came out in a hiss.

"Only ten?" Abraham looked at the blade, which had a little blood on it. Without any words, he brought it down quickly, into the vampire's shoulder.

The cry of pain rang through the air and Alucard couldn't silence himself as the silver took effect.

"Pain level?"

"Thirty." The voice was shaky and annoyed. It was obvious that the vampire was fearful of what was coming next. He lived long enough to know that it gets worse before it gets better.

Abraham observed the pain leaving his pet before bringing out a bottle of holy water next and forced the vampire's head back. "You will drink every drop. Do not think of spitting this out."

Alucard's eyes widened and he gulped. "Please, no."

Abraham ignored this and put the bottle to Alucard's lips. "Open." When the vampire obeyed, the priest began to pour the liquid down his throat, slowly, as not to spill any.

Alucard nearly choked as he tried to pull himself away from the burning liquid, the chains not letting him get very far. He convulsed as the water brought pain to his mouth and down his throat, cries muffled as his mouth was inundated by the foul substance. After the bottle was empty and Abraham moved his hand away, Alucard let out one last cry, more of relief than pain and shivered, panting and wincing. The servant looked up at his master and saw an expectant look on his face. "T-that was a fifty, Master," he rasped.

The master nodded in understanding and went to get a syringe, much to the monster's horror. Abraham filled the syringe with a liquid substance. "Ah yes." He muttered that to himself and smiled pleasantly. "Mercury."

Alucard's eyes widened in horror when he heard his superior say that. "Master…" He was too scared to say anything else. He tried to stop himself from shaking as he felt the needle make its way into his neck. Then pain. Pain, pain, pain. Alucard screamed loudly and started writhing, trying to get away from some unseen force.

Abraham stepped back and observed the struggling beast, happily watching the fear in Alucard's eyes. He watched the creature as it convulsed and went into multiple spasms. Once the screaming died down, the vampire was left limply hanging, exhausted from his struggles. "Pain level?"

"Please, Master," Alucard weakly lifted his head, "stop."

"Answer me."

Bloody tears pricked Alucard's eyes as he lowered his head again. "Seventy." How much longer would he have to put up with this?

Abraham smirked before becoming serious again. "Now shall we go on to the mercury with silver in it?"

Alucard's head shot up, despite his weakness and pain. "M-Master?" The two materials hurt vampires a lot, imagine them combined. "Don't, please. If you do that I may not recover!"

"I'll let you sleep in your coffin tonight and I'll give you some fresh, warm virgin blood. There's nothing to worry about."

Alucard leaned forward in his chains, despite not being able to go far. He was leaning forward as if to beg. "Please, Master." He whispered.

Abraham had already filled up the syringe with the mercury and silver, a look of seriousness on his face. "Do not move. If you do, I'll miss the vein and it will hurt a lot more."

Alucard trembled as he tried to move back. The pain he will experience would be immense and honestly, he didn't want to deal with that.

The priest stuck the needle in and injected the solution in.

Alucard couldn't even scream as he opened his mouth in absolute pain. All he could do was let out a strangled cry. His wrists became even bloodier from his struggles and his throat became even sorer. Alucard's knees gave out and he went down as far as the chains would allow. "E-eighty…"

Abraham walked right up to his vampire and lifted the chin up. "And now for the final test."

Alucard whimpered as he stared into the striking blue eyes of his master. He swallowed in fear. He knew his master would like that.

Abraham stepped back, leaving about an arm's length between them. Gazing at Alucard with bored eyes, and activated the seal. _The vampire disobeyed me, _he thought, telling the seal the situation. _Punish it._ The affects were immediate. Abraham watched with a mundane expression as the vampire screamed. And I mean screamed. Abraham could have sworn he thought the glasses were going to shatter.

Alucard's vision was bright white with the pain. He gasped several times before screaming again, the seal not letting up. _I'm going to die. I will die at the hands of Abraham Van Hellsing…_ His mind scared him with that thought and Alucard couldn't help it. He let his blood tears fall down his face, a crimson sign of his misery. _At least it's a human killing me._ He had always wanted a human to kill him, not a supernatural being, not God, but a human to prove that they can surpass anything.

"Well?"

Abraham was looking down, a look of interest on his face.

"O-one hundred…Master."

**I hope it wasn't too bad. It's just a little story I wanted to do. I wanted to try Alucard x Abraham fanfiction after reading some really good stories online. (maroongrad and Death in The Orchard). I hope it's okay and I was wondering if I should continue it. Also, thank you for sticking with me, guys and thanks for reviewing and favoriting it. Also, I'll try to get something for Don't Even Try, You Know You can't Win, so don't worry. This is FlamboyantLollipop. Until next time.**


End file.
